The Angel
by Hero of the Mind
Summary: Had this idea for about a year. Original version had the Angel from Gallifrey but that didn't work out. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. And be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was harder than she'd thought, leaving her family. But her Dad had encouraged her to go out and wander the world.

"Discover everything," he'd said. Well, as far as she was concerned, this ripple in the very fabric of reality was _so_ much more interesting than the rest of the world. But why Norway, of all places? Her Mom and Dad had said they'd once spoke across the Void here, in Bad Wolf Bay fifty miles out of Bergen. Not that she'd ever believed it. Yet here she was, trying to decide whether to "poke it with a stick" or not.

Andrea sighed. Dad would disapprove. She could shatter her reality and maybe the one this ripple connected to, if it was connected. He'd say that nothing was worth the chance. And Andrea knew he was right. After all, the only thing her curiosity seemed to be good for was getting her into trouble. Sometimes in way over her head.

Andrea sighed and ran her hand through her hair. This was ridiculous. She couldn't. Andrea turned away from the ripple, disappointment flooding through her. It was for the best though. All for the best…

"And just where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. Andrea froze. Had that come from…? She turned back.

A man in red was smiling at her. Something about him was giving her the creeps. She struggled to keep her cool.

"Home, I think. My Mom and Dad are expecting my call," she improvised. He raised an eyebrow, completely _not_ fooled.

"Really? I thought you might be continuing you're _adventure_," he said, sarcasm evident. Andrea lost all capacity to be civil or respectful. Gran said this was a flaw I her character, just like Mom and Dad.

"Look, I don't really care who you are or where you came from, but I'm leaving. That's all you need to know," she snapped. She turned and walked over to her bag. She picked it up and turned back, ready to tell the guy off if he'd followed her. But he'd vanished. Slightly startled, Andrea looked around, but didn't see anyone anywhere. She shook her head, puzzled and a bit freaked out.

Her cell phone began to ring and she jumped with a high squeak. Thankful that no one had seen that, she fished around in her bag for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, managing to keep her voice steady.

"Andrea, where are you?" It was Dad. Andrea sighed.

"I'm in Norway."

"What? Why are you there? I thought you and Tony were going to Transylvania."

"Weeellll, Uncle Tony thought we might check out Bad Wolf Bay, but he caught a nasty stomach flu and made me come without him. We'll be on our way home tomorrow, though," she said. There was silence on the other end for a moment and she knew there would be trouble when she got back.

"I see. Start back now. I want you home as soon as possible, you got that? And be careful," he said.

"Of course, Dad. I'm always careful."

"Alright, then. See you later."

"Bye, Dad. I love you."

"Quite right, too." He hung up. Andrea sighed; smiling in spite of the trouble she knew was coming her way. But it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think. I'm questioning whether I should go this direction or not. So I suppose this will be a trail run. (*Ugh!*)**

This was getting old. The fifth time in two months since she'd got home from her trip? It was crazy. He couldn't be doing anything other than stalking her. Andrea sat in the coffee shop, staring at him through the front glass window. Finally, she made up her mind. She turned to her grandparents.

"Sorry, Gran. I've got to go. Be back in a sec," she muttered. Gran turned.

"You're not going anywhere!" she argued, catching hold of her granddaughter's wrist. Andrea looked at her, desperate.

"Gran… I think it's about Dad." She wasn't sure why she said it, but it immediately sounded correct and sinister. Gran just stared at her, and then she turned to Granddad.

"You got your gun?" she asked. He nodded and pulled it out of his coat pocket. Andrea blinked.

"Why's he got a gun? Gran, what's going on?"

"Where's this threat at, sweetheart?" Gran asked.

"Threat? I never said it was a threat, just that it had to do with Dad."

"You've been acting all jumpy since your trip with Tony. We all noticed; it was obvious," she said softly. Andrea turned back to the window, but the man in red was gone. She let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She sat back down in the booth and stared at her coffee.

"What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Gran asked. Andrea shook her head.

"I don't know. I… There's this guy I ran into at the Bay and he keeps following me around. I don't know, but it _feels_ like he wants something form me… and from Dad, but I don't know what," she said. Granddad reached out a hand and took hers.

"It's okay, Drea. We would never let anyone hurt you." Andrea looked up and smiled at him.

"I know, Granddad. I'm just a little freaked out by this guy."

"You aren't even going to ask my name? Well aren't you polite," whispered a voice. Andrea jumped and spun in her seat. Granddad aimed his gun at the man behind her. He smiled in an amused-but-bored fashion and reached out to grab Andrea by the arm. Granddad out the gun right between the guy's eyes. But the man just tutted and pushed it aside.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat you're grandson-in-law?" he asked. Andrea's face went from shock-white to white-lipped fury. She turned and smacked the man across the face. He seemed slightly shocked.

"How dare you? Me and you? You really thought that? Somehow, I didn't see you being that stupid!" she spat and she reached back to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Believe me! You are going to _love_ this adventure!" he hissed. Andrea blinked, beginning to shake with rage.

"You aren't taking me on _any_ adventures! I don't even know you!" He smiled mirthlessly.

"You will," he whispered then he turned to Granddad and Gran.

"This is goodbye forever, because you aren't going to see us again," he laughed. Andrea turned to look at them, but her eyes had just found Gran's when they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Andrea sat straight up. A blanket fell away from her and she stared around her. What the hell? Where was she? This couldn't be! The last thing she remembered was being taken away by the creep in red.

"So you're awake. That's good. I was beginning to worry," said a voice. Andrea leapt to her feet, stayed upright for a moment, and then fell into waiting arms. She looked up slowly into brown eyes.

"You okay?" the man asked. She nodded, dropping her gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just…. fine," she whispered. He laid her back onto the floor, where she drew her knees up to her chin and proceeded to cry uncontrollably. Footsteps drew near her, but she didn't care. Right now, she was terrified, more than terrified. She had no idea where she was or who this man was or how she'd come to be in his company and it was scaring her more than any of her Mom and Dad's stories.

"Shhhh! It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe," said a voice. Andrea looked up, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking with her sobs. A red-haired woman was sitting next to her.

"I-I'm so-sorry. It's j-just I'm a l-l-long way from home and I'm a-afraid I'll never get b-back," she gasped. It was true; she was afraid of that, had been from the moment the man in red had grabbed hold of her.

The woman nodded. "I know what it's like, being far from home. But this is the Doctor," she said, motioning at the man behind her, "and he can get you home. I promise."

The Doctor waved and smiled brightly. Andrea hiccupped in shock. The Doctor? What? No! This couldn't be. She spun towards him, staring openly.

The woman looked at her questioningly as another man, also ginger, came down the ramp next to them. He smiled at Andrea and knelt in front of her.

"My name's Rory," he said. Andrea turned from the woman and nodded.

"I'm Andrea," she said.

"Andrea? That's a wonderful name," said the Doctor, brightly. The woman's confused expression faded with a shake of her head.

"I'm Amy," she said, standing up and brushing herself off. Andrea struggled to her feet again and fell into Rory. Her legs wouldn't work right and it irritated her. She growled at her lower body. Rory chuckled.

"You'll be fine. You just need to rest for a bit," he said. She nodded and let him lead her up the ramp toward a red plush couch. She sat down and looked around her in awe. The TARDIS was fantastic and beautiful, just like she'd pictured it when her mother had told her the stories. The Doctor ran around the central control matrix, his hair in flopped in his eyes.

Andrea smiled slightly. He didn't look anything like her father anymore; she wondered how many regenerations he'd gone through since then.

He was wearing suspenders and a bow-tie. Mom would have laughed so hard at him. But for some reason, the bow-tie and suspender look suited him. Her smile faded again and she looked down at the floor.

Tears blurred the edge of her vision, but she blinked them away. She had to figure out what the hell was going on. She couldn't spend her time crying about not having her mom and dad here. She had to do this on her own. The Doctor hurried past her, flipping toggles and switches as he maintained flight through the vortex. Well, maybe not on her own completely, Andrea thought. Maybe he could help her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone. It has been brought to my attention that I _really_ should put disclaimer's in. So:**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

**There. Everyone good? Great! On with the Story.**

Chapter Four

Andrea stepped into the control room. She'd had a nasty nightmare about her two least favorite things: Dalek's chasing her into a vat of strawberry milk. She sat on the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest.

She'd been on the TARDIS three days now. They'd visited a bar on Barcelona (not the city Barcelona, mind, the planet Barcelona) and Rory had almost been thrown in jail for shouting at a guy about flirting with Amy. Then, they'd wandered around the sixties back on Earth, for a good bit. Now they were just floating in space until Amy and Rory made up their minds about where to go.

The Doctor slid out from under the console, wires draped across his chest. Andrea jumped and fell off the couch onto the floor. The Doctor jumped too and smacked his head on the console. They looked at each other and began to giggle, Andrea on her butt and him with a hand on his forehead. He dumped the wires on the floor and walked over to sit next to her. She got up and pulled her t-shirt back down over her midriff. They grinned at each other.

"Well! That was a first," the Doctor said.

"What was a first?"

"I've never been snuck up on in my TARDIS before." Andrea giggled again.

"Sure you have," she said, matter-of-factly. He turned to her, looking a bit confused. She mentally kicked herself as she said, "I mean, you must've been before. You may be the Doctor, but sometimes you're a bit clueless."

"Oi!"

"Well, you can be," she said, nudging him with her elbow, "But most of the time, your brilliant."

"Thank you, Andrea," he said. She smiled at him again, but he didn't smile back. He looked thoughtful.

"Andrea, might I ask something a bit personal?" he asked, softly.

"Um… sure?" she said, uncertainty clutching at her.

"Why are you in here this late?"

"Oh…" she said, relieved "I had a nightmare."

"What was it?"

"I… I was being chased."

"By what?"

"Um… Doctor, I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it," she said, looking away from him. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay. Well," he said standing up, "do you want something to eat? I can fix you something."

"Really?" she said, amused. "Can you really cook?"

"Yeah."

"I find that hard to believe," she said, getting to her feet anyway. He looked a bit offended.

"And why's that?"

"I don't know," she lied, "It just seems to me that the Doctor would have better things to do than learn how to cook." And because my dad doesn't know how to cook, she thought.

Twenty minutes later, however, Andrea and the Doctor sat in the mess hall with mugs of hot chocolate, smiling and chatting pleasantly. Pleasant until the topic took a dangerous turn to Andrea's family.

As soon as he mentioned it, the Doctor regretted his decision to pry. Andrea's eyes lost their spark, her shoulders slumped, and she hung her head just the slightest so that her brown hair could partially hide her face.

"Andrea…" he said softly.

"I… nineteen. I'm nineteen. I just started looking for an apartment a week ago. I was going to move out of Mom and Dad's house, the one they never thought they'd get the chance to share. But I was gonna go back for my little brothers' birthday. They're twins. They're turning ten in a week," she said. Her voice broke, but she didn't start crying.

She was actually angry with herself for being so weepy lately. This was _not_ her. She _never_ cried. Not in front of other people. And look at her now. Stuck in another dimension with the hero of her childhood stories and all she could do was cry!

"I'm sorry, Andrea. I shouldn't have asked," the Doctor said, averting his eyes. She looked up and shook her head firmly.

"No! I _need_ to talk about them. I'm sorry for being so sensitive about it," she said. She looked him hard in the eye and he smiled, obviously relieved that she'd forgiven him for his lack of tact. She smiled back.

"How'd you meet Amy?" she asked. He laughed.

"I crash landed in her yard in the middle of the night," he said. Andrea giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did," said Amy's voice. She was dressed in a nightgown with a pink robe over it and white bunny slippers on her feet.

"What's the matter, Amy?" the Doctor asked, concerned. She shook her head with a yawn.

"I just heard you two talking and decided to come eavesdrop."

"Eavesdropping implies you don't want to be observed by the talkers," Andrea said with a smile. Amy shrugged.

"Then pretend I'm not here," she suggested. The Doctor laughed again and stood up to fix her a mug of liquid gold as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was Sunday, one of the Doctor's least favorite days. They'd all elected to just stay aboard the TARDIS and "wait it out" as Rory had put it. The three Veterans, Andrea jokingly called them, had regaled her with stories of past adventures as they passed through one dazzling Nebula after another.

She wasn't aware she'd dropped off to sleep until the Doctor shook her by the shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw she was still on the jump seat. She yawned widely and stood up. Amy and Rory were nowhere to be seen and she rightly assumed they'd gone on to bed.

"Doctor?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"Do you think we might"-another yawn interrupted her- "go to Earth?"

"Sure. Why not? I like Earth," he said. He tried to sound casual, but she noticed the slight quiver in his voice, the uncertainty. She giggled tiredly.

"I'm not leaving you, Doctor," she said softly. He smiled, relieved, and steered her towards her bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The TARDIS is home now."

"The door will always be open for you, Andrea," he said. He turned back towards the control room with a smile.

She closed the door of her room a minute later and flopped onto the bed. The next second she was asleep and dreaming peacefully. She dreamed like she had when she was little, of flying in the TARDIS with the Doctor and her parents and the other companions. But then it changed and she was alone in the dark, afraid.

A voice called to her and she turned, hoping it was someone she knew. She did. The man in red was coming towards her slowly, deliberately. And with each step he took, the darkness melted away and Andrea saw the TARDIS crumbling around them.

The Doctor lay face down in a pool of his own blood. Amy's and Rory's bodies were tangled together, as if they'd died protecting each other. Her father was trapped in electrified wires hanging from the ceiling. And her mother, her blonde hair covering her face, was pinned to the console by a chunk of the floor.

The man in red looked over his shoulder nonchalantly. He turned back to Andrea with a smile, reaching out to stroke her hair. Andrea screamed.

She woke with a jolt on the floor of her room. The covers were twisted round her like a straight-jacket. She struggled with them and realized she was starting to hyperventilate. She couldn't draw in enough breath. And when she finally did choke down enough air, she let out a blood curdling scream.

She scrambled back till her back was against her bed frame. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't stop shaking. She put her head on her knees, which she drew up to her chest, rocking back and forth.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry everyone. Had a really bad case of Writer's Block. On everything. Ugh! So, I apologize for the LONG delay.

Don't own Doctor Who characters.

Chapter Six

"So…. Earth?" the Doctor asked. Andrea looked up from her book. She'd taken great pains to hide her nearly sleepless night from her friends. So far as she knew, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor hadn't heard her in the night and suspected nothing.

"Yeah. I wanna check on someone," she answered. The Doctor shrugged and twirled himself around the console, mindlessly flipping knobs and pushing buttons. In a minute, the TARDIS ground herself to materialization and she jumped from her place on the couch.

"Anyone want to come with?" she called, grabbing her leather jacket from the coatrack. The Doctor shook his head and patted the console.

"Nah! Me and the old girl are gonna work on some things. For some reason, the pool keeps moving," he said. Amy and Rory both shrugged and shook their heads. Andrea smiled and slipped out the door.

'Good,' she thought when she saw where they'd landed. 'Cardiff. Best place to find Captain Jack.'

She took off down the street, looking for any giveaway perception filters. They'd tell her where to search. But after twenty minutes, she realized things weren't going to be that simple. With a sigh, she flopped into a bench next to a woman with dark brown hair.

"What's up?" the woman asked. Andrea shrugged.

"I thought I'd try to find someone. But I have no idea what he looks like or where his office is," she said. The woman laughed.

"Been there before. What's his name?"

"Harkness. Jack Harkness," Andrea muttered. The woman leapt to her feet and drew a gun.

"Whoa! Hey!" Andrea cried, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"What do you want with Jack?" the woman hissed.

"He knows my parents. They're friends," Andrea replied. The woman narrowed her eyes and took a step closer.

"If you're lying…" she warned.

"Why would I lie?" Andrea demanded. The woman put the gun away and took her arm roughly.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Andrea cried. The woman shushed her.

"I'm taking you to the Torchwood base. That's where Jack is," she said. Andrea jerked away from the woman.

"Then take me to him, but not as a prisoner. That's not cool," she said. The woman nodded and turned down the street.

^a few minutes later^

"Gwen! I think he's here!"

Jack Harkness bounded down a spiral staircase towards them. When he caught sight of Andrea, his face broke into a smile.

"And who might you be?" he asked, stepping forward to shake her hand. Andrea giggled and mentally slapped herself. She yanked her hand back.

"Captain, I need to talk to you about something important," she said, trying to sound serious. Jack raised an eyebrow, but, before he could ask, Gwen asked, "Who do you think is here, Jack?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I picked up a reading that could be the TARDIS. I think it's the Doctor," he answered excitedly.

"It is. That's what I need to talk to you about," Andrea muttered. Gwen and Jack turned to her. Andrea took a deep breath and uttered her name for the first time since she'd found herself in this parallel world. "My name is Andrea Tyler. And I need your help."


End file.
